


The Sex Swing Copulation

by Missy



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Making Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Sheldon employ the use of a sex swing to conceive a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sex Swing Copulation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: The Big Bang Theory, Sheldon/Amy, first, baby, kiss

“Are you certain you wish to do this?” Sheldon asked. 

“Of course,” Amy said, looking up from the buckle she’d been tightening on the harnass. “Did you find the sex swing inefficient for your erotic satisfaction?”

“I wouldn’t know – I suppose it’s not creasing my buttocks too severely.” He rocked against the seat and winced. “And my bottom is quite literally swinging in the breeze.” 

Amy slipped off her dress and held an arm aloft, like some rebel sex priestess. “For fertility, and the good of the baby!” Amy shouted, jumping into Sheldon’s lap.

“Oh really, you’ve seen too many episodes of She-Rah…Gah, woman! My pelvis!”


End file.
